


The Halocline

by violettispaghetti



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Finally, Introspection, Multi, Reddie, Song fic, and idk, benverly - Freeform, derry 1958, derry 1985, i still think i'm too old for tags, the timeline is from the novel btw
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violettispaghetti/pseuds/violettispaghetti
Summary: “Erano sette, e all’improvviso erano soli.L’età adulta li aveva scovati, trascinati giù dall’altalena, allontanati dalla pista delle biglie, costretti a scendere dallo scivolo. Così il parco giochi era rimasto deserto e silenzioso, fatta eccezione per il fischio di un tordo solitario. Le ombre si allungavano sul sentiero di ghiaia, gli alberi si ritiravano su se stessi, chissà quale creatura nascondeva quella siepe?Infine la notte si era adagiata sulla città di Derry.Quanto tempo prima di crescere?”I Perdenti affrontano i mesi successivi all'estate del 1958, ognuno a suo modo.





	The Halocline

**Author's Note:**

> Mi piacerebbe dire di aver scritto questa fic in due giorni com'era mia intenzione, ma sarebbe una bugia.  
> Questa volta la colpa è solo e unicamente degli Hippo Campus, recente scoperta musicale ai quali devo i crediti della canzone che compare tra un paragrafo e l'altro.  
> E, non c'è nemmeno bisogno di aggiungerlo, anche di Stephen King, al quale presto invierò le parcelle del mio analista.  
> Scherzi a parte, spero risulti una lettura gradevole come per me è stato un piacere scriverla. Angst incluso.
> 
> A presto! (= alla prossima canzone che mi ispirerà abbastanza da ricavarci un concept nuovo di zecca)  
> xxx

   
   


**the halocline**  
   


_“_ _sm. [da alo- + greco_ klínō _, inclinare]._ _In oceanografia, l'aloclino è un fenomeno di stratificazione dell'acqua con diverso grado di salinità collegato alla differente densità dei due strati, che di conseguenza sono poco miscibili tra loro. (...) L’aloclino forma anche una particolare illusione osservata da esploratori di grotte sommerse, quella della presenza di ossigeno sott’acqua.”_  


  
  
  
Erano sette, e all’improvviso erano soli.  
L’età adulta li aveva scovati, trascinati giù dall’altalena, allontanati dalla pista delle biglie, costretti a scendere dallo scivolo. Così il parco giochi era rimasto deserto e silenzioso, fatta eccezione per il fischio di un tordo solitario. Le ombre si allungavano sul sentiero di ghiaia, gli alberi si ritiravano su se stessi, chissà quale creatura nascondeva quella siepe?  
Infine la notte si era adagiata sulla città di Derry.  
   
Quanto tempo prima della solitudine che è il fardello di ogni uomo? In quei saluti giorno dopo giorno più flebili, nei sorrisi accennati in mezzo al corridoio, nei pranzi a tavoli sempre più distanti? Negli infiniti pomeriggi di pioggia autunnale, chini sulle rispettive scrivanie?  
   
Quanto tempo prima di crescere?  
   


_(I scream your name_  
_As blood bursts from my veins_  
_In our darkest days_  
_The blood bursts from my veins)_  


   
   
**_Settembre 1958._**  
   
Bill ripose il quaderno di aritmetica e osservò la biro rotolare lenta verso il bordo del tavolino di vetro. Non fece nulla per fermarla. Infine cadde sulla moquette, senza fare rumore.  
Un pensiero lo colpì come un fulmine: _se non me ne vado impazzisco._ Verso dove? Non ne era sicuro. Ma sapeva esattamente da dove sarebbe partito.  
Bill Denbrough trascinò lo sgabello del pianoforte fino alla finestra del salotto e vi si sedette, appoggiando la fronte alla superficie fredda. Iniziò a contare le gocce sul vetro.  
_Una... due... tre... quattro, cinque... sei, sette..._  
_Stai impazzendo, vedi?_ Scosse la testa. No, è che... erano tornati quei giorni. I giorni delle foglie gialle in balia del vento, degli insani ruscelletti ai lati della strada, degli impermeabili e delle calosce. E ogni qualvolta Bill affrontava certi elementi familiari, istantanee dal passato ora più vivide che mai, l’immagine di George, ora di sette anni e con una nuova cartelletta sulle spalle, appariva davanti ai suoi occhi.  
In quelle fantasie, lui e Georgie camminavano insieme verso la scuola tenendosi per mano. Georgie avrebbe compitato qualche parola difficile come “cruciverba” o “colpevolmente”, esitando sui passaggi più insidiosi, ma terminando con successo. Allora Bill lo avrebbe lodato (senza balbettare) e per tutta risposta il bimbo avrebbe mostrato un gran sorriso sdentato.  
Solamente due fratelli sulla strada per la scuola elementare, quella che Georgie non aveva mai frequentato. L’autunno sa essere crudele, a Derry.  
Bill si strofinò gli occhi con il dorso delle mani. Troppo silenzio, in quella casa, troppo buio. Si levò in piedi e fece scattare l’interruttore. Senza far caso al lieve ronzio della lampadina, inserì la spina della radio nella parete.  
Una musica leggera invase la stanza.  
_(Come softly, darling)_  
_(Come to me, stay)_  
Non era forse la canzone del pomeriggio in cui lui e Richie…  
  
  
  
Richie Tozier aveva passato un autunno a dir poco deprimente, a partire dalla mattina dopo la piccola avventura nel sottosuolo.  
«Oh, finalmente un po’ di pace», aveva annunciato con voce solenne entrando in sala da pranzo. Si era seduto premurandosi di fare il maggior rumore possibile, ma sua madre aveva continuato a trafficare sul piano cottura e il volto di suo padre non si era mosso da dietro al giornale. Allora Richie si era esibito in uno sbadiglio esagerato.  
Wentworth Tozier aveva distolto lo sguardo dalle ultime dichiarazioni di un tizio di nome Nason... _Nasser_.  
«Che c’è, Richard?», aveva chiesto con il tono che si riserva ai casi clinici.  
Già, che c’era? Il nuovo numero di Tex in edicola, ecco cosa c’era. Avrebbe potuto chiedere un paio di dollari in prestito, ma per tutta risposta aveva sbadigliato di nuovo, questa volta uno sbadiglio genuino.  
Sua madre gli aveva finalmente riservato tutta l’attenzione. «Che hai combinato? Sei andato a dormire tardi, ieri sera?»  
Richie aveva finto indignazione. «Io? Mai!»  
Un piatto di frittelle si era materializzato davanti alla sua faccia, appannandogli le lenti. «Lo giuri?»  
«Lo spergiuro è un grave peccato, signori miei, per cui mi avvalgo della facoltà di non rispondere», aveva ribattuto non più Richie, ma Toodles il Maggiordomo.  
«Che sorpresa, pensavo che le tue Voci non fossero operative prima della seconda frittella», lo aveva provocato suo padre.  
«Le Voci si svegliano quando Richie si sveglia, _augh_.»  
«Pensa un po’ che fortuna.»  
   
Era trascorsa una settimana da quella colazione e Richie aveva iniziato a _credere_ che tutto ciò che aveva creduto reale fosse il risultato di una buona dose di immaginazione. Erano stati lui e gli altri sei sventurati perdenti ad inventare quella favola, e doveva ammettere che ci voleva un certo talento. Quel Bill Denbrough, ad esempio, lui sì che era bravo a raccontare storie.  
Ma era vero che il suo fratellino era stato ammazzato da un pazzo omicida con un ridicolo costume addosso? Nemmeno per sogno. Il rifugio sotterraneo, quello esisteva, ma le visioni del fumo? Per piacere. Richie riconosceva di essere un po’ incosciente, ma un conto era tentare di fumare canne di bambù, un altro abbrustolirsi a morte. Volontariamente _._  
Non erano _così_ stupidi.  
   
Qualche mese dopo, durante le vacanze invernali, si era reso conto che non era più così semplice separare la realtà dalla fantasia.  
Avevano costruito una diga, giusto? Sì, quella sì, grazie al mitico Covone. La battaglia a sassate? Un po’ irrealistica, ma non lo si poteva escludere. Neibolt Street, invece, era tornata ad essere una semplice via poco trafficata e abitata da senzatetto e vagabondi, quelli che spaventavano tanto...  
Come si chiamava il ragazzino con l’asma? In qualche modo sapeva che era importante, ma continuava a sfuggirgli. Di tanto in tanto lo vedeva a educazione fisica, da lontano perché frequentavano classi diverse. Teneva lo sguardo basso, e tra le mani si rigirava sempre l’inalatore. Richie sentiva il cuore farsi più grande quando lo vedeva, ma si premurava di non farlo notare. Quelle erano cose da rammolliti.  
Gli altri? Non li incontrava mai se non nei corridoi tra una lezione e l’altra. E dire che erano tutti nella stessa scuola. Tutti tranne il ragazzino appassionato di storia e l’altro tizio con i capelli tirati all’indietro e il cipiglio da adulto più adulto del mondo.  
_Stanley!_ si era ricordato finalmente durante il pranzo di Vigilia. _Chissà gli ebrei come festeggiano il Natale._  
   
   
   
Stanley Uris detto l’Uomo non stava festeggiando il Natale del 1958, e non solo perché il Chanukah era finito dieci giorni prima, ma anche perché aveva un’emicrania da spavento.  
Era triste, vagamente desolante, trascorrere le vacanze in quel modo, sballottato da un luogo all’altro senza capacità di intendere o di volere, con il cervello costantemente trafitto da un migliaio di aghi roventi. Da settembre lo avevano visitato una decina di medici diversi in città sempre più lontane, a partire dal dottor Hale di West Broadway, il quartiere perbene di Derry, fino ad arrivare ai confini del New Hampshire, ma senza raggiungere una sola diagnosi convincente.  
I medici esitavano, balbettavano, si nascondevano dietro paroloni per non ammettere il fatto che di Stan non avevano capito proprio nulla. Ad un certo punto si era persino parlato di spedirlo da uno strizzacervelli, ma suo padre si era opposto con fermezza.  
«Non permetterò ad un imbroglione con in mano un pezzo di carta di visitare mio figlio e di dirgli che ha poca fiducia in se stesso o che deve fare esercizi di respirazione! Non ci penso proprio!», aveva sbottato una sera di fine novembre mentre Stanley si stava ritirando in camera sua a finire i compiti. Donald Uris aveva continuato a lanciare improperi contro quella categoria di persone che nella sua umile opinione si trovavano già con un piede negli inferi. « _Gli psicologi_ », aveva sibilato. «E la nostra società ringrazia! Come se non stessimo andando a rotoli anche senza di loro.»  
Stan, seduto sul suo letto a gambe incrociate, non aveva idea che quel sermone appassionato lo avrebbe accompagnato per tutta l’età adulta fino al maggio del 1985, quando, seduto sul bordo di una vasca da bagno, avrebbe potuto vantarsi di non aver mai visto un terapista nel corso della sua vita.  
   
Era il 25 dicembre e un sole che sapeva di primavera aveva invaso ogni angolo della città. Il bollettino meteorologico di Derry era ottimista e prevedeva lievi nevicate entro la serata, ma ai bambini non importava ed erano scesi a giocare in strada. Da dietro gli strati di vestiti che portavano la firma di madri apprensive, si scorgevano solo gli occhi vispi e i nasi rossi mentre spingevano i loro carretti giù per Center Street. In qualche casa di dirimpetto l’alter ego radiofonico di Frank Sinatra si stava esibendo in _Santa Claus Is Coming To Town_.  
Stan si sentì improvvisamente molto vecchio e triste, rinchiuso in camera con la testa che martellava, ad osservare lo svago di bambini che avevano sì e no tre anni in meno di lui.  
Un’immagine lo colpì con lo stessa intensità dell’emicrania: uno stormo appollaiato su un traliccio dell’elettricità e un cerchio al calar del sole di fine estate... ma all'improvviso gli uccelli erano volati via e il circolo si era spezzato. Di quest’ultimo era rimasto solo un segno rosso sul palmo della mano.  
Un grido distolse l’attenzione di Stan dalla cicatrice ormai completamente guarita.  
«BRIAN ANDERSON! RIENTRA SUBITO IN CASA O TI PRENDERAI LA BRONCHITE! NIENTE STORIE, IMMEDIATAMENTE!»  
Stan fu costretto a stendersi sul letto mentre gli ultimi echi della visione assumevano contorni sfocati, la voce acuta della signora Anderson conficcata nel cervello. Gli ricordava quella volta in cui Eddie Kaspbrak...  
  
  
  
   


_(_ _Crawling out of the sewers_  
_Crimson red_  
_I'm calling out_  
_To the walking dead)_  


   
   
Eddie osservava pensieroso il salotto pieno di borse, borsoni, valigie, scatoloni e suppellettili imballati. Il bicchiere di succo d’arancia che sua madre aveva preparato con tanto amore _(«mi raccomando Eddie, bevila tutta subito altrimenti le vitamine scompaiono!»_ ) era ancora pieno, poggiato su uno dei pochi mobili utilizzabili: la specchiera di mogano dei suoi nonni polacchi. O perlomeno si vociferava appartenesse ai nonni polacchi, direttamente dalla madrepatria; Eddie ignorava come un simile pezzo di arredamento avesse raggiunto l’altra parte dell’oceano senza un graffio, perfetto come se fosse stato intagliato il giorno prima. Così era stato, così era rimasto, tant’è che non gli era permesso avvicinarsi più di quanto non consigliasse la prudenza. Ora per la prima volta in dodici anni di vita e, ironia della sorte, appena prima di lasciare la sua città natale, Eddie aveva una scusa per toccare quel legno dai poteri magici, che parlava di un continente lontano, terra di leggende e di antichi rituali...  
Un paio di voci squillanti sul vialetto di casa lo riscossero bruscamente dalle sue fantasticherie.  
_Oh no_. Eddie si alzò bruscamente in piedi e scattò verso il mobile. Urtò una valigetta, che si aprì rivelando della biancheria intima, saltò con agilità uno sgabello ricoperto di carta di giornale, aggirò lo zaino di scuola e infine raggiunse il bicchiere di succo d’arancia. Era trascorsa mezz’ora da quando era stato preparato, e Eddie immaginò le fantomatiche vitamine che facevano tanto bene alle ossa volatilizzarsi davanti ai suoi occhi. La chiave girò nella serratura e il bambino si immobilizzò, una mano protesa verso il recipiente, l’altra stretta intorno al cilindretto di plastica che aiutava i suoi polmoni a funzionare.  
«Eddie tesoro, vieni a salutare la zia Ursula–».  
Gli occhi miopi di Sonia Kaspbrak fecero appena in tempo a cogliere la biancheria sparsa per terra, il bicchiere ricolmo e suo figlio aggrappato ad un pezzo d’arredamento europeo del diciannovesimo secolo, che un possente ruggito riempì ogni angolo della casa.  
   
Negli anni a seguire la specchiera sarebbe stata parte integrante di ogni dimora che Eddie e sua madre avrebbero occupato, ma questo lui ancora non lo sapeva. E si sarebbe rimirato nella superficie riflettente come fece quella mattina di febbraio del 1959, un paio d’ore prima di lasciare definitivamente Derry.  
Eddie lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco allo specchio, questa volta in piedi e a distanza di sicurezza. Gli restituì lo sguardo un ragazzino pallido e preoccupato, quasi all’erta.  
E all’improvviso, come una pallottola sparata a cento all’ora, Eddie ricevette l’immagine di sé stesso sulle sponde del Kenduskeag, mentre osservava il suo viso dentro l’acqua. Intorno a lui, rosso: il rosso del cielo riflesso nel fiume, il rosso dell’imbrunire, persino il coccio di bottiglia che teneva in mano Stanley era rosso, e rosso il sangue sulle loro mani...  
E poi aveva stretto quella di qualcuno, ed era Richie, Richie che lo aveva aiutato a risalire in superficie, che lo aveva sorretto nei passaggi più difficoltosi, la fronte imperlata di sudore. Ora era accanto lui sotto l’ultimo sole della loro infanzia, il volto quasi adulto senza gli occhiali (Eddie li immaginò, una macchia rossa sul pavimento di una nuda galleria) e lo sguardo fisso sull’orizzonte. Il vento caldo sollevava qualche ciocca di capelli incollati alla sua fronte.  
Nonostante il braccio ancora intorpidito per il gesso, Eddie aveva rafforzato la presa.  
   
Ma d’un tratto si ricordò che erano mesi che non rivolgeva la parola a quel ragazzino, a malapena lo incrociava per i corridoi; e Eddie ritornò in sé con la stessa violenza con cui era stato trasportato lontano, come il rinculo di un’arma da fuoco, il proiettile di nuovo fuori dal suo petto.  
(lasciandolo sanguinare)  
_Un proiettile d’argento_ , pensò mentre premeva il grilletto dell’inalatore, uguale a quello che Ben Hanscom aveva fabbricato in una cantina, tanto tempo prima...  
   
   
   
Ben Hanscom era di nuovo sulla strada della biblioteca cittadina, quel giorno. Camminava tranquillo, quasi fischiettando. La primavera aveva finalmente scacciato il gelo tardivo di aprile, il quale ora gocciolava in torrentelli, giù dentro i tombini. Ben si fermò sul bordo del marciapiede ad osservare da vicino i primi timidi boccioli che facevano capolino sui rami dei ciliegi. Era proprio un bello spettacolo e se lo godette fino in fondo, pregustando con gli occhi (o meglio, il palato) della mente le merendine che lo aspettavano in fondo allo zaino. Infine proseguì per Up-Mile Hill, oltrepassando il ponte dal quale era caduto quasi un anno prima. Lo steccato era ancora distrutto e completamente divelto dal terriccio scuro; Ben si fermò per un momento, il petto poderoso che faceva su e giù, e lo osservò con aria perplessa, come tentando di ricordare qualcosa. Poi riprese il suo cammino.  
   
Gli sarebbe piaciuto affermare che Derry si era trasformata in una cittadina pacifica da quando Henry Bowers e la sua banda non bazzicavano più in giro, ma avrebbe mentito. E se pensava al motivo per cui non era più costretto a guardarsi le spalle e a sussultare ad ogni minimo rumore, quasi preferiva che fossero ancora lì ad aspettarlo: Belch Huggins e quel suo sguardo da scemo, costantemente sorpreso, Victor Criss con il ciuffo a banana e il bavero rialzato, Patrick Hockstetter e la sua collezione di mosche (Ben rabbrividì al ricordo) e Henry Bowers, il più pericoloso di tutti perché l’unico con abbastanza sangue freddo da ferire _con intenzione_.  
Tre di loro erano morti. Henry invece, tredici anni appena compiuti, era sulla strada per la clinica di malattie mentali di Augusta, incolpato di omicidio nei confronti del padre, di Criss, di Huggins, e della violenza ai danni di Veronica Grogan, una ragazzina scomparsa la primavera precedente. Per questo motivo Ben non sprizzava entusiasmo per la loro assenza: non era difficile immaginarli dietro di lui, con la faccia decomposta, le orbite piene di vermi e le interiora penzolanti, pronti a deriderlo e chiamarlo con gli epiteti più umilianti che il loro scarso intelletto avrebbe concepito. Non sarebbe stata la cosa peggiore che aveva visto...  
Non riuscendo più a trattenersi si voltò di scatto, convinto di trovarli lì.  
Nulla. Solo il ponte di legno e la fitta vegetazione dei Barren che ne costituiva il fondale.  
Ancora non del tutto sereno, allungò il passo.  
   
Eppure non ogni cosa era marcia, lì a Derry. Ben sapeva che non era così.  
«Salve, Ben!», lo salutò la signorina Davies al tavolo del reparto infantile, e lui ricambiò con la mano sinistra, l’altra stretta sugli ultimi prestiti. Forse era un po’ troppo cresciuto per frequentare quell’area della biblioteca, ma negli ultimi mesi Ben aveva concluso che non era così male tornare ad essere bambini di tanto in tanto, anche se anagraficamente non lo si era più. E questa considerazione lo faceva sentire molto adulto.  
Consegnò i libri alla capo bibliotecaria e prese a vagare per la saletta, in cerca del posto ideale per poter leggere un po’.  
_Non è tutto marcio qui_ , continuò il suo monologo interiore. _Ad esempio, queste cartoline sono molto belle._  
Si era fermato davanti ad un espositore montato solo qualche mese prima. Gli sarebbe piaciuto inviarne una a qualcuno, o anche più di una. Ma a chi? Ben non aveva degli amici. O almeno, non più. La mente corse di nuovo ai dolciumi nella borsa.  
Questo però non gli impedì di afferrarne una con fare casuale, quasi si preparasse a ripetere un gesto compiuto in passato.  
_“Brace d’inverno,_  
_i capelli tuoi,”_  
Ben scosse la testa. Che stupidaggine. Girò la cartolina.  
Indirizzo: ( _Miss_ _Beverly Marsh,_ )  
   
   
   
Beverly aveva deciso di scendere ai Barren.  
Si era svegliata di buon’ora, poco prima del papà, aveva preparato la colazione e ora stava attendendo la sua entrata in cucina, quasi saltellando qua e là per la stanza. Non vedeva l’ora di correre via: il sole era sorto da poco ma già riscaldava gran parte della casa, e la prospettiva di restare chiusa tra quelle quattro mura a patire l’afa di inizio giugno non le andava granché a genio.  
«Bevvie?», l’aveva chiamata una voce impastata dal sonno. Era un sabato mattina, e nel finesettimana al papà faceva sempre piacere trovare la colazione pronta sulla tavola. Beverly interruppe bruscamente i suoi saltellamenti, e le trecce ramate le ricaddero sulle spalle.  
«Sono qui, papà.»  
Al Marsh si sedette al tavolo sbilenco con un grugnito, addosso solo una canottiera ingiallita e un paio di slip, e prese a mangiare con gusto le uova fritte.  
«Papà», cominciò Beverly esitante. «Esco.»  
Altro grugnito. «Dove?»  
«Faccio un giro in città.»  
«Con chi? E perché così presto?»  
Beverly deglutì e incrociò le dita dietro la gonna a campana che ormai le andava corta.  
«Con Sally Mueller e forse Greta Bowie», rispose, pur sapendo che le suddette avrebbero preferito fare un bagno nel Canale con i vestiti della festa pur di non uscire insieme a lei. «Facciamo un giro al negozio dell’usato di Rose prima che si riempia di persone. Sai, oggi è sabato», aggiunse frettolosamente.  
Suo padre la fissò con sguardo piatto, impossibile da decifrare, e per un secondo Beverly pensò che non ce l’avrebbe fatta, che avrebbe cominciato a tremare o sarebbe scoppiata in lacrime raccontando la verità prima di un suo cenno, qualsiasi fosse stato. Ma poi lui annuì e come se nulla fosse tornò al piatto di uova.  
   
Fino alle nove camminò a zonzo. La città era sonnacchiosa, sospesa in un limbo soleggiato nel quale Beverly si crogiolò senza nessun pensiero al mondo. Non appena girato l’angolo della strada si era sfilata la gonna per rivelare un paio di pantaloncini consunti, l’unico indumento con il quale si sarebbe arrischiata a scendere al fiume. Aveva piegato la sottana con cura, l’aveva infilata nello zaino, e via di corsa lungo Main Street.  
Verso le nove e un quarto i suoi piedi cominciarono a dirigersi lentamente ma inesorabilmente verso i Barren, quasi avessero una volontà propria e fossero loro a guidare lei, e non il contrario. Scavalcò senza fatica lo steccato rotto e si lasciò scivolare sul terriccio umido. Poi prese a seguire il corso del Kenduskeag contro corrente, in direzione della ferrovia. Oltrepassò il punto in cui quasi un anno prima cinque dei sette Perdenti avevano costruito la diga, poi la macchia boschiva che la loro immaginazione aveva trasformato nella giungla asiatica, con tanto di tigri e di piranha, e per poco non calpestò la botola del rifugio sotterraneo. Senza che un solo ricordo la sfiorasse.  
Giunse infine alla discarica. Il sole era ormai allo zenit e Beverly avvertiva il sudore sulla schiena. Si lasciò cadere su una pietra al limitare della cava di ghiaia, fuori dalla cintura di asteroidi che loro ( _loro chi?_ ) chiamavano immondezzoidi. _Nemmeno Mandy Fazio avrà il coraggio di scendere qui, questa mattina_ , pensò con un moto di soddisfazione.  
Rimase seduta per un tempo indefinito, ogni tanto alzando una mano per ripararsi gli occhi dalla luce. Non avrebbe saputo spiegare il perché, ma quel posto le infondeva sicurezza. Era una sensazione che non provava da chissà quanto tempo, quella di trovarsi nel posto giusto, al momento giusto...  
Beverly si riscosse, guardandosi intorno con allarme. Le era quasi sembrato di udire _–no, impossibile_ , si disse sollevando i palmi delle mani (uno attraversato da una strana cicatrice bianca) dal masso rovente.  
Eppure le era proprio sembrato di sentire delle esplosioni, come di... petardi.  
(«Sta p-p-per s-s-succedere q-q-qualcosa.»)  
Beverly si levò in piedi, ignorando le vertigini.  
(Dall’altra parte della cava stava giungendo di corsa un ragazzino dalla pelle scura.)  
_«Mike?»_  
   
   
   


_(This is my home,_  
_this is my only way_  
_This is my home,_  
_this is my only way_  
_This is my home,_  
_this is my only way_  
_This is my home,_  
_this is my only way home)_  


   
   
Mike Hanlon uscì in giardino. La nottata si prospettava limpida, la volta celeste pronta a mostrare tutte le meraviglie di cui disponeva. Fece un paio di giri della casa, lo sguardo sempre rivolto verso l’alto, e infine scelse un ciliegio abbastanza robusto da sorreggerlo. Durante quell’anno era cresciuto in maniera sorprendente: era stata una stagione laboriosa, complice il raccolto abbondante e il fatto che suo padre aveva acquistato parte del terreno dei Bowers, dopo che il figlio era stato allontanato e il padre...  
Mike si issò sul ramo più stabile e vi si accomodò. Dalla veranda giunsero la voce profonda di suo padre e a pochi attimi di distanza la risata di sua madre, entrambe trasportate dal vento caldo. Sorrise. Per Mike quei suoni significavano solo una cosa: estate.  
A quel punto doveva essersi appisolato a cavalcioni sul ramo, perché si svegliò con gli occhi rivolti al cielo, convinto per qualche ragione di aver contato sette stelle cadenti.  
Si tirò su a sedere. Ora il silenzio era calato sulla campagna: gli unici segni di vita provenivano da Derry, a un paio di chilometri di distanza, con i suoi abitanti, le luci, le radio che suonavano e le auto che si mettevano in moto.  
_Quella là è casa mia_ , si ritrovò a pensare Mike, il cuore d’un tratto stretto in una morsa che somigliava alla paura. _Casa mia. E lo sarà fino alla fine._  
   
Era il 10 agosto del 1959, esattamente un anno dopo il patto di sangue stretto sulle rive del Kenduskeag.  
   
_Fino alla fine._  
_O almeno fino a quando non sarò costretto ad alzare la cornetta del telefono._  
   
   
   


_(Oh, the sun has died_  
_Face toward the halocline_  
_We all have died_  
_We all are the halocline)_  


   
   
**_28 maggio 1985._**  
   
Quel giorno sei persone ricevettero una telefonata dal Maine, ma solo cinque di loro partirono dalle rispettive abitazioni, di nuovo undicenni.  
   
Ben Hanscom aveva ragione quando affermava che a volte è un bene essere bambini anche se anagraficamente non lo si è più, ma lo realizzò solo ventisette anni più tardi. Lasciò Hemingford Home con un tasso decisamente elevato di alcool nel sangue, e nonostante tutto più lucido che mai.  
   
Richie Tozier montò sulla sua decappottabile con un calzino che sbucava fuori dalla borsa e addosso una camicia il cui buon gusto avrebbe messo in dubbio già vent’anni prima. Ma si sentiva libero? _Ayuh_.  
   
Eddie Kaspbrak partì con un peso sul cuore, la voce di Myra (o era sua madre?) che continuava a riecheggiare nell’aria pesante dello scompartimento, implorandolo di tornare indietro finché era in tempo. Strinse più forte l’inalatore. In lontananza, l’oceano ruggiva e la luna mormorava.  
   
Beverly ~~Rogan~~ Marsh correva per le strade di Chicago a piedi nudi e con una valigia mezza aperta al seguito. Non si sentiva tanto giovane da anni. Aveva voglia di mettersi a gridare, il viso rivolto al cielo cobalto.  
   
E Bill Denbrough chiuse dietro di sé la porta del suo cottage in New England con la consapevolezza di andare incontro a dei fantasmi, più che alle persone che erano diventate i suoi amici di infanzia.  
Ma chissà, se il destino era benevolo forse un giorno si sarebbero conosciuti così com’erano veramente.  
   
   
Stanley Uris fu l’unico che decise di non lasciare la casa. Vi rimase sepolto, sulle spalle tutti i suoi trentotto anni di età.  
   
L’autunno sa essere crudele, a Derry, ma l’estate lo è ancora di più.  
   
   
   


_(Singing out_  
   
_This is our home,_  
_this is our only way_  
_This is our home, home, home)_  


   
   
Quanto tempo prima di ritrovare la strada di casa?  
   
Quanto tempo prima di tornare bambini?  
   
   


_(This is our home,_  
_this is our only way_  
_This is our home, home, home_  
_Home, home, home, home_  
_Home, home, home, home)_  


   
   
   
 


End file.
